<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by sweetstarpunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115975">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk'>sweetstarpunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC has difficulty sleeping and decides to reach out to Belphegor for assistance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first Obey Me! fanfic I made that's a bit risque, so I hope you enjoy! This is a first person perspective and assumes that MC is cis female. Feel free to comment and/or give kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind was racing, my body restless. I just could not get to sleep. I was tossing and turning for who knows how many hours. I felt so exhausted as I lay in bed, wondering how I could ease my anxiousness. I was unsure why I was feeling so tense but it was not going to let up anytime soon.</p><p>I sighed heavily as I peered over at my D.D.D., wondering who would be up at this time. I reached for my phone and pulled up the text message screen for Belphegor. We had a few decent conversations and he seemed to be a good candidate to help with my restlessness, being the Avatar of Sloth after all. He was also quite attractive and thinking about how he could make me feel better made me blush instantly.</p><p>I hesitated for a moment but thought to take a chance on this. It would not hurt and the worst he could say was no. If he did say no, I would have to find some other method to help relax...I was hoping Belphie agreed to this. I began typing on my phone’s keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t sleep, want to keep me company?</em>
</p><p>I sent the message, blushing heavily as my mind raced. What was I thinking, trying to reach out to him? He could be sleeping and not get my message at all! Or he was awake and did not want to get out of his own bed. This was stupid, a foolish decision…why did I believe this was a good idea?</p><p>And then I felt my phone buzz and saw it light up. I opened the notification to see a reply from Belphegor.</p><p>
  <em>Sure, on my way.</em>
</p><p>Oh God, this was actually happening. I immediately felt embarrassed; I hoped that I was not interrupting anything he was doing. Maybe he was trying to get some rest too. It was sweet of him to be available for me but I worried that I was being a nuisance to him. I got out of bed and opened my door a crack to see the young demon approaching my room. Belphegor had brought his pillow with him as well and looked like he just woke up. I opened my door further and greeted him with a small, timid smile.</p><p>“I hope this isn’t a problem,” I looked down, rubbing my left arm. Belphegor shook his head and returned the smile.</p><p>“Not at all,” he began as he entered my room. “I’d love to keep you company.”</p><p>I smiled brighter and locked the door behind me. I tried desperately to refrain from hugging him but I could not help it. I wrapped my arms gently around Belphegor from behind as he set his pillow on my bed.</p><p>“Mmm…” the demon rested his head on my shoulder. “I feel like you’re up to something.”</p><p>“I-Is that a problem?” I whispered in his ear.</p><p>“No…I didn’t say that. I was just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>“Well…” I let go of Belphegor and turned to face him, trying to maintain eye contact. “I figure…you could help me…relax…” My face was burning so much; it had to be noticeable at this point.</p><p>“Oh?” His eyes widened a bit. “What makes you think I can help with that?”</p><p>It must have been my desires swirling within me. My face was so warm as I got closer to the demon. There was little to no space between us as I ran a few fingers through his faded dark hair, to see both of his bright indigo eyes. Our lips were inches apart and I felt his relaxed breath on me. Belphegor’s surprised expression softened into a gentle smirk and it seemed like he made the realization in his mind.</p><p>“I understand now…” He leaned in for a quick, soft kiss and led me to my bed. My heart continued fluttering as I sat on my bed, moving further back to make room for my beloved guest. As soon as Belphegor lowered himself, he advanced closer to me. He pulled me in to lock lips with me, with more passion. My hands slid around his waist and rested on his back as his hands glided under my top to caress my chest. I could not help my cries of pleasure as he groped my breasts and his tongue danced with mine. Belphegor broke the kiss and began kissing and nibbling my neck with such tenderness. His hands moved to stroke my back and lowered to grip my hips. I leaned forward to lick his neck in return, my breath hot on his ear.</p><p>“Ohh, Belphie…” I groaned while running my nails up and down his back. I felt him shudder as he slid my top off of me. I felt exposed and the anxiety began building up again, but he continued planting kisses and running his tongue around my neck and chest.</p><p>“It’s okay, dear,” he murmured, rubbing his hands on my chest and shoulders. “Just relax for me…”</p><p>I took a deep breath and sunk further into my bed. Belphegor removed his top and curled up next to me, continuing with the sensuous kisses and teasing of my breasts. This feeling drove me wild as my breaths became shallow and I moaned excitedly. My legs began squirming, wondering how soon he would work his way down below. I was craving that release and I think my whines indicated that.</p><p>“I told you to relax…” Belphegor growled, suckling on my nipple. He soon towered over me, his groin pressing into me. I felt the hard bulge within his pants and immediately pulled him closer, my legs locking him in.</p><p>“Kinda hard to relax when you’re feeling me up like this…” He looked at me blankly and soon lowered himself to whisper in my ear.</p><p>“Relax for <em>me</em>, MC…” Those words sent a chill down my spine as Belphegor grinded into me shortly after saying those words. My mind was begging him to rip off those pants and force his way into me. My moaning got louder but I kept my focus on my breathing as my legs relaxed. I was certain I was slick at this point while Belphegor lowered himself to plant kisses on my stomach. He had one hand fondling my breast and the other caressing every inch of my body. His slender hands were so gentle, despite the sheer pleasure from my pinched nipple. My body felt so hot and amazing as I grew more eager for his touch.</p><p>Belphegor lowered his hands to grip the waistline of my pajamas. He glanced up at me with hunger in his eyes as he pulled them down to reveal my lower half. The demon did not hesitate in inserting his tongue inside <em>me</em>. He suckled on my clit while one of his fingers slid into my entrance and I nearly melted. The arousal grew while the sensations warmed my body more and I could not focus on my breathing again. Instead, I focused on the ripples of pleasure my body was receiving. It would be so easy to slip away and give in to this feeling. I was just getting started though.</p><p>The demon continued licking and sucking me, massaging my thighs gently when he stopped pumping his fingers into me. It started only with one finger; I think. It felt as though Belphegor inserted two, perhaps three, fingers inside because everything felt…satisfying. Like I was complete with him around. I caught him gazing up at me and I could not help myself.</p><p>“Please, Belphie…please fuck me,” I gasped between shallow breaths.</p><p>“You’re ready for me?” Belphegor smiled and moved towards me again.</p><p>“Yes!” I cried while nodding excitedly. “Please…I need you…”</p><p>“Alright then,” the demon slipped his bottoms off and positioned himself so that he could enter me with ease. As soon as I felt his cock enter me, I was gone. I pulled him in, crying out in pleasure as he thrusted inside again and again. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist to hold him here. I did not want this to stop; I wished that it could just be us in this moment and we did not have to go anywhere. I just wanted to be here with him. We became one for the very first time and I wanted more. I felt as though I was on fire as the pleasure built up inside me.</p><p>“Ah…!” Belphegor panted while thrusting faster. I had a feeling he was ready to come. I wanted him to come inside me. I pulled him closer and felt his cock fill me more. The waves of pleasure kept rising as he continued hitting that sweet spot inside me. I was ready for him; my moaning got louder as I felt closer to that edge. The demon moaned louder as well, holding his position deep inside me.</p><p>“Oh Belphie!” I cried out as he burst in me and my release came shortly after. My nails dug into his back as the rush coursed through me. I was still moaning softly and feeling the pleasure subside slowly. I held Belphegor tight as he collapsed from exhaustion, on top of me. I stroked his hair and looked at him with a bright smile.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me,” I cooed, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Belphegor repositioned himself so he could cuddle next to me. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Mmm…other than amazing, I think I’m starting to get sleepy.”</p><p>“Heh, of course,” he chuckled, kissing my cheek. “I take it you’ll be okay now?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” I nodded. “But you can stay with me for the rest of the night, just in case.” I cuddled closer to him.</p><p>“Mmm…” Belphegor rested his head on my chest. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere tonight.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Both of us eventually drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms. I felt like this was a way better night than what I dealt with before. I replayed that night in my mind and it helped me drift off to sleep and I remembered having good dreams that night. I was certain I clung to Belphie often once I began thinking about him. I hoped he did not mind that.</p><p>Morning broke through and Belphegor was still with me, resting peacefully. His face was so beautiful that I had to stroke the side of his cheek. He moaned softly from the touch and I could not stop smiling and recalling the events from last night. He opened one eye and had such a lovely smile when he greeted me. I hugged him tight while resting my head on his chest.</p><p>I would need to return the favor…very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>